Conquest of the Emperor: The World of Avatar
by king-of-the-huns
Summary: Strange forces gather in shadows to start the war a new. Back story elements can be found in Conquest of the Emperor: The World of Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Former Firelord Ozai Was alone in his cell when the guard bought him food the same terrible slop he had had for the past three months.

"You dare treat the phoenix King in this manner!" He yelled at the guard.

The guard looked at Ozai took off his helmit revealing five vertical scars.

"I got these scars while I was with the fourth," The guard said. "My brothers were not nearly that lucky and I assure you the other guards have even more reason to hate you." Then he heard the sound of a loud comotion comming from the cell block entrance. The guard put his helmit back on and grabbed his spear. The door burst open two other guards fell down infront of the attackers, a group of four people dressed in black robes, the first one, an increadably beautiful women, lept at him he speared her through the heart. Foot long claws grew from her finger tips and she drove them into the gap of his armours plate at the shoulder then threw him aside. She then broke the spear in half and pulled it from her chest. She faced Ozai and unlocked his cell door.

"Phoenix King it is time for you to rise from the ashes." She said.

"Who are you?" Ozai asked.

"I have many names," She answered. "But you may call me Seline."


	2. Chapter 2

Aang was nervous he had been pouring over the scrolls at Ba Sing Se university for days and still found nothing to reference the two empire's from his dream.

"Aang," Katara said. "You have been looking over these scrolls and tomes for weeks. I don't think places called Reight or Rome exist."

"But they have too, If I don't figure out the meaning to this nightmare I'll go crazy" Aang said as he opened another scroll and read it over furiously then paused. "What language is this one even in?" The beleaguered librarian, an old man with a long white beard took the opportunity to check the scroll and clean up a little.

"That scroll is written in Sanskrit," The librarian said. "It is an obscure and ancient dialect that very few people are able to read."

"Can you?" Aang asked.

"I'm afraid not," The Librarian answered. "Now please be more careful many of these scrolls are antiques and very fragile."

"I'm sorry it's just I need to find out what I can about that symbol those circles and that poem." Aang said.

"Poem?" A women said from behind them. "What poem?"

Aang, Katara and the librarian looked back and saw the most sensually beautiful woman, She had long cinnamon brown hair and deep green eyes she was wearing the clothes of a state official. The librarian was shocked to the point that he couldn't even talk.

"Who exactly are you?" Katara said.

"My name is Xingjiao Emo," She explained. "I am the head of the Triad."

"The who?" Katara asked.

"The Triad is a new security and police organization," Xingjiao explained. "We are dedicated to preserving justice, truth and freedom in Ba Sing Se. I came here bringing news that I thought would be of interest to the Avatar, We have found other surviving airbenders."

Aang looked so happy he couldn't have stopped grinning if his life depended on it. "What where?" he asked excitement filling his voice.

"The other survivor of the massacre was a young girl who hid in the wilderness, she is very old now her only daughter went missing during the war and her grandson unfortunately shows no sign of being able to airbend."

"Oh," Aang said slightly disappointed.

"But her three great-granddaughter's all show much promise." Xingjiao explained causing Aang to perk up right away. "We have also discovered an orphan girl who has shown what we think might be talent for airbending but we cannot be sure. They are waiting for you at the Eastern Airtemple."

"Wow other airbenders," Aang said. "This is so increadable, but I need to find out what this dream is about."

"You can't allow your culture to go extinct," Xingjiao said. "I will see to it that all the research you are doing is carried out by my top agents, now run along and teach those airbenders." She started shooing Aang and Katara out the door.

"Wait don't you need to hear what the dream was?" Katara said.

"I'm certain you told the Librarian every thing," Xingjiao said. "He should be more then able to assist me." Aang and Katara left the library and mounted Appa to head to the Eastern Airtemple.

"Would you like me to tell you what they were looking for?" The librarian asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Actually," Xingjiao said as she looked him in the eye and her own eyes started to sparkle. "I would consider it a great favour if you would forget that this ever happened."

"Okay," The librarian said unable to stop grinning.

Xingjiao left the library waited until she was alone then took a small radio out of her robes. "Agent twelve calling command," She said into her radio.

"_Go ahead twelve_." the voice on the other end said.

"The avatar had been sent to his students to distract him from world affairs as planned, but I have new information." She answered

"_Proceed,_" the person on the other end said.

"He is dreaming of the poem that Dragon Knights used to say when warning people of the Emperor."

"_This information will be passed on to the Director, continue to place or own people in key positions in the city. Over and Out._"

[A/N Sorry for the late up date I am struggling with very bad writers comment I am considering ending the whole conquest of the emperor story line]


End file.
